Deirdre the Cat
is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation and Lionsgate Toon Studios. It was released on December 11, 2017. The cartoon is created by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor (in one of their few works outside Sony Cartoon Studios), who had created Nickelodeon's animated short film The Modifyers and Cartoon Network's Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. is inspired by Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, as well as Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes, Cartoon Network's Regular Show (with family-friendly bits) and My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Nickelodeon's All Grown Up and DreamWorks Classics' Felix the Cat. Plot The series follows an 18-years-old teenage blue cat with long brown hair named Deirdre, who is living in her hometown called Honeysuckle Circle, a town populated by anthropomorphic animals. She is a student of Animal High School in her senior year and also a cook in a fast food restaurant. Deirdre and her friends are having fun in their own misadventures in the town. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Deirdre the Cat' - Deirdre is an 18-years-old cat. She has blue fur, long brown hair, white snout, brown eyes, white patch on her torso, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Deirdre is wearing a light blue vest with orange triangles on it, dark blue shorts, white gloves and red shoes with white sparkles and a white stripe on it. She tries to make the most of every day by having adventures around Honeysuckle Circle and having fun with her best friend, Jacob the Dingo. Deirdre is a courageous, comical, intelligent, and sometimes dimwitted feline girl. She is also a heroine, while helping and saving people. Deirdre is inspired by SpongeBob SquarePants, Sonic the Hedgehog, Woody Woodpecker, Link from The Legend of Zelda, Felix the Cat, Bugs Bunny and Sylvester Pussycat from Looney Tunes, Arnold Shortman from Hey Arnold and Agent Xero from The Modifyers because of her similarities. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. *'Jacob the Dingo' - Jacob is a 17-years-old dingo. He has golden fur, orange spiky tuft hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and white paws. Jacob is wearing a black vest, cyan blue shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre's best friend. Jacob is a dimwitted dingo boy. He is also a senior just like Deirdre. Jacob is inspired by Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Tom Kane. *'Alex the Fox' - Alex is a 17-years-old fox. He has red orange fur, blonde spiky tuft hair, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Alex is wearing a green vest, gray shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre and Jacob's best friend. Alex is a cool fox boy. He is also a senior just like the cat and the dingo. Alex is inspired by Mordecai from Regular Show because of his similarities. He is voiced by Nolan North. *'Scoops the Otter' - Scoops is a 17-years-old otter. He has light brown fur, light blonde spiky tuft hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso and light yellow tail on his tail. Scoops is wearing a red vest, black shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre, Jacob and Alex's best friend. Scoops is an unlucky otter boy. He is also a senior just like the cat, the dingo and the fox. Scoops is inspired by Rigby from Regular Show because of his similarities. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Mr. Weasel' - Mr. Weasel is an adult weasel, who is annoyed by Deirdre and her friends. He has brown fur, white snout, white patch on his torso and black tail end on his tail. Mr. Weasel is wearing a light blue tie around his neck, jeans and white gloves. He works as a cashier and manager in fast food, while Deirdre is a fry cook. Mr. Weasel is inspired by Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. *'Mr. Crow' - Mr. Crow is an adult crow, who owns Crazy Crow's Burger Restaurant. He has black feathers, yellow beak and yellow legs. Mr. Crow is wearing a light gray vest, azure blue pants and white gloves. He is Deirdre's boss. Mr. Crow is inspired by Mr. Euguine Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Secondary *'Mr. Rude Wolf' - Mr. Rude Wolf is an adult wolf, who owns Mr. Wolf's Cafe. He has dark gray fur, light gray snout, light gray patch on his torso, light gray tail end on his tail and white paws. Mr. Rude Wolf is wearing white gloves and lime green overalls. He is Mr. Crow and Deirdre's arch enemy. Mr. Rude Wolf is inspired by Sheldon Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Troy Baker. *'Dinky the Cat' - Dinky is an 18-years-old male cat. He has gray fur, black spiky tuft hair, white snout, light brown eyes, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Dinky is wearing an aqua blue vest, azure shorts and white gloves. He is Deirdre's boyfriend. Dinky is inspired by Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob SquarePants because of his similarities. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Recurring Characters Primary *'Judy the Cat' - TBD. *'David the Cat' - TBD. *'Chiyo the Dog' - TBD. *'Sandra the Computer' - TBD Secondary Production Development Writing Voices The series contains three veteran voice actors from Nickelodeon's animated short film The Modifyers: Mae Whitman, Jeff Bennett and Paul Rugg. Also, there is an another veteran voice actor Nolan North in the series. Animation The series' animation is a combination of The Modifyers, the two first seasons of Dexter's Laboratory and Hey Arnold. It was outsourced to Rough Draft Korea, Saerom Animation and Hong Ying Animation. Also, the series is made by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D. Music Episodes List of episodes Voice cast *Mae Whitman as Deirdre the Cat *Tom Kane as Jacob the Dingo *Nolan North as Alex the Fox *Jeff Bennett as Scoops the Otter *Paul Rugg as Mr. Weasel *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Crow *Troy Baker as Mr. Rude Wolf Broadcast history *United States - Boomerang (2017-present) and NickSplat (TBD-present) *Canada - YTV (2018-present) and Teletoon *Mexico - Cartoon Network *Brazil - *South America - *United Kingdom - *Europe - *Argentina - *Asia - *Australia - Gallery Concept Art IMG_20180307_1919373_rewind.jpg|The series' title card. Official Artwork Deirdre, Jacob, Alex and Scoops.png|The main characters of the series: Deirdre the Cat, Jacob the Dingo, Alex the Fox and Scoops the Otter. IMG_20180414_1654398_rewind.jpg|Deirdre the Cat Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is the first animated television series that Lionsgate Toon Studios ever produced. *Despite being co-produced with Lionsgate, Paramount had the ownership rights of the series. *There are the voices in the series: **Deirdre's voice is based on Agent Xero's voice from The Modifyers. **Jacob's voice is based on Professor Utonium's voice from The Powerpuff Girls. **Alex's voice is based on Muscles the Bear from the Speedy Blue Dog series. **Scoops' voice is based on Mole from The Modifyers. *The series contains 11-minute episodes and 22-minute specials. Poll How do you think about ? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Bricky Blocks's ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Lionsgate Toon Studios Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Deirdre the Cat Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows